A chance meeting
by mamya
Summary: After leaving the BAU, Penelope thinks she has found happiness. When someone of her past comes back in her life, she realizes that her heart has only belonged to one man all this time. How will she react, but all above how will her husband react? M/G
1. A chance meeting

**Chap. 1 A chance meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Reviews and any suggestions or criticisms are welcomed…**

*******************************************************************************

Derek Morgan couldn't believe his eyes; he blinked them twice before realizing that the woman in front of him was indeed "his baby girl".

"Penelope." He said unbelievingly.

The woman turned and he saw her swallowed a movement of surprise.

"Derek Morgan!" she exclaimed smiling hiding the turmoil she was feeling.

"Penelope Garcia. How are you?" he asked looking her up and down.

"I'm well Morgan and it's Penelope Smith now." She said smiling sweetly.

"Oh… I didn't know, the girls didn't say a word…"

"They don't know it's fresh and new, they would have tried to stop me…."

"Oh why is that?"

"Too fast for my own good, they would say…"

"Oh."

"But how are you, the girls didn't say much about you or Reid. I know that Rossi definitely retired…"

"I have not much to say, Penelope."

"Come on so much time without hearing from you. I have to know what's going on in your life."

"well you left…" he said rather coldly."

Penelope hugged him but when she felt him stiffened, she quickly pulled away.

"Derek I'm so sorry, but you know after this case, I couldn't go on like that. I needed a fresh start."

"A fresh start without me obviously."

"No! That's not true. I left so quickly and it was hard to contact you again, I was so lost…"

"Well you moved on with your life. Anyway, I got to go; my girlfriend is here for a conference."

"Oh she's a doctor too; my husband is here for that conference as well."

"It was good to see you so well Penelope. Goodbye."

"Hands… Derek wait. Couldn't we speak when you have time? I know I have no right to ask you that… but please?"

Derek couldn't resist her pleading eyes. He sighed and turned back towards her.

"Ok, how long will you be here, in the city I mean? We live here now… and you?"

"Pearl and I are at my mom's."

"I don't want to disturb you…" she said uncertainly.

"Come to my mom's tonight if you have time, she will be happy to see you. Come with your husband if you want."

"Ok… it's ok for 7?"

"Yes 7. I'll call my mom."

"Thank you Hot… Derek." She said blushing.

"Bye Bab... Penelope."

They turned back, both heart pounding like mad to have met again with the person they had missed for three whole years.

**A/n: what do you think? Reviews……**


	2. The dinner

**Chap. 2 The dinner**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

When Derek parked in front of his mother's house, he couldn't quite believe he had met Penelope, not only that but he had invited her.

He couldn't help but wonder why he had done such thing, not after leaving without a word.

Pearl, his girlfriend sensing his thoughtful mood finally asked him.

"What's wrong honey? You're ok?"

"Yeah… it's just that I was surprised to see Penelope Garcia here after all these years. She was my best friend these past few years…"

"You never talked to me about her, why?"

"Because when we met she was no longer part of my life…. She left without… anyway."

"So why did you invite her?"

"I… I don't know. I was being polite."

"Polite yeah." She said doubtful.

"Let's go… I have yet to tell my mum we have some guest tonight." He said leaving the SUV.

***************************************************************************

While her husband was taking a shower, Penelope was pacing in their hotel room.

"Dinner? Me, Chris, Derek, his girlfriend and his family? Why did I accept?"

"Sweetheart, you're talking to me?"

"No, honey I'm speaking to myself."

Then he went out of the bathroom. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the waist.

"So, who is this old friend of you?"

"He was my best friend when I worked for the FBI… We hadn't seen each other for more than two years now."

"Ok, sweetie. You should go and have a shower before heading to your friend's."

"Yeah."

She quickly stripped out of her clothes and let the hot water wash her thoughts.

***************************************************************************

Fran Morgan couldn't help but think about her son's face when he announced her earlier that he had invited Penelope and her husband to dinner.

She had seen how he had been off since Penelope had left. This woman had left a huge hole in his heart that even Pearl couldn't fulfil.

She was curious to see who the man who had stolen Penelope's heart was and what would be her reaction when she sees Pearl.

***************************************************************************

Penelope was nervous when the cab left them in front or Fran's house.

Chris took her hand and they walked slowly towards the door. She was going to knock when the door opened.

"Penelope, it's nice to meet you again after so much time." Fran said cheerfully hugging her.

"Mrs Morgan." Penelope said moved by the motherly embrace.

"You must be Penelope's husband." Fran said glancing at the man besides Penelope.

"Right Mrs Morgan. I'm Christopher Smith." He said stretching out his hand.

She held his hand in hers, then she invited them to enter.

Penelope followed Fran and stared in shock at the woman besides Derek. She was going to speak when she noticed the stare of all the persons in the room towards Chris; Stares of pure shock.

***************************************************************************

When they followed her inside the house, Fran was going to take their coats when she looked more intently at Chris Smith.

"Oh my god! He looks like…" she thought.

She stared at everyone in the room and noticed that they were thinking the same.

The air was uncomfortable so she decided to speak.

"Penelope, you remember Sarah and Desiree and here is Pearl, Derek's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Penelope said politely, she was uncomfortable.

"Chris Smith, Penelope's husband."

He greeted everyone and took Penelope by the waist.

"Let's go in the living room." Fran invited.

As soon as she made them have a seat, she asked Sarah and Desiree to help her in the kitchen.

"It's ridiculous… these two." Sarah said.

"Have you seen what he looks like?" Desiree asked.

"Tall, dark, and terribly handsome?" Fran answered.

"He could be…" Sarah started.

"Derek." Desiree finished.

"Like Pearl could have been Penelope. Have you seen Pen's look when she saw Pearl?" Fran said.

"It was priceless. I can't believe she's married. How could we make them come to their senses now?" Sarah said.

"We'll see. Let's go, I think we'll have an interesting dinner." Fran finally said.


	3. The dinner part 2

**Chap. 3 The dinner part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind**

Penelope didn't sleep much that night; she kept replaying the dinner in her mind.

How she couldn't help but look at Pearl.

"I could have been her, if I was thinner." She thought.

_**Flashback**_

Fran came back from the kitchen followed by her two daughters. She sensed that the two couples were uncomfortable.

"It's dinner time."

Everyone gathered around the table. Fran was in one extremity; Penelope, her husband and Sarah were on one side, Derek, Pearl and Desiree on the other side.

Penelope couldn't stare in front of her without meeting Pearl's eyes on her. Was she dreaming or this girl looked like her, in a thinner version? Same blond curls, warm brown eyes, if she dressed like her, she could be called Penelope.

***************************************************************************

Derek was staring intently at Chris Smith; he was really astonished to see that extremely handsome black man as Penelope husband. Not because he was handsome but rather because he was black, he knew that Penelope didn't mind if the man was white, black or green but she usually dated white men and now…

He didn't realize he was deep in thought; it was when Pearl patted his arm that he woke up.

"Yes?"

"Derek, you're ok?" Fran asked faintly worried.

"Yeah Mom. Excuse me… I was just thinking." He replied lamely.

***************************************************************************

The dinner went rather well at the beginning, Chris and Pearl talking about the conference or medicine stuff; Fran and her daughters asking Penelope questions about her new life her wedding among other things.

Penelope was feeling at home like the many others times she had been there with Derek. She had always felt welcomed in the Morgan's family. By leaving the team and Derek she had lost a part of that feeling; being a part of a family was so good. Chris had no family, so she had only him left and the girls.

In that moment she felt the impact of her leaving. The sadness overwhelmed her and she quickly got up.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

Derek and Chris instinctively got up. Chris stared at the FBI agent suspiciously and Derek sat down.

Chris waited several seconds before heading towards the bathroom. He knocked at the door.

"Honey, you're alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'm coming."

"Ok, we're waiting for you." He said before returning in the living room.

***************************************************************************

Penelope splashed some water on her face. Then she waited several minutes and left the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I was feeling unwell." She said apologetically.

"You're ok? You're a little flushed." Fran asked.

"Yes I'm ok, I feel a little nauseous that's all."

"You're not pregnant?" Sarah asked and immediately berated herself when she saw the look full of sadness of Penelope.

"No, I'm not pregnant." She said with a little voice.

They all witnessed how Chris put his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe we should come back to the hotel honey."

"Yes you're right. I'm sorry Fran." She said.

"That's ok, you can come another day."

"I'm sorry but we're going back to California in two days."

"Well at least come to say goodbye. Derek and Pearl also leave in two days."

"I'll try it." She said looking briefly at Derek.


	4. Sad morning

**Chap. 4 Sad morning**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Sorry for**** the delay, I lost my muse… reviews are welcomed**

***************************************************************************

"Honey, you ok?" Chris asked to a restless Penelope through the night.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just can't sleep. I'll go in the other room."

"No, stay here. I'll help you to sleep." He said holding her tightly in his arms.

Despite her husband embrace, Penelope didn't sleep at all. Her heart was aching.

If only she hadn't met HIM again.  
***************************************************************************

"Derek, what's your problem?" Pearl asked to her fiancé who hadn't said much word since Penelope and Chris had left.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Penelope…"

"Maybe she has some issues with her husband that's all. Come to bed now."

He sighed and did as she said. His mind never stopped thinking about Penelope.

He woke up before Pearl the next morning and went to his usual run. When he came back, Pearl was gone for her last conference day.

He took a shower and joined his mother in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes thanks mum."

"You're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"How do you feel about having Penelope with us yesterday?"

"I…I don't know. I couldn't believe I had met her and I was even more surprise to have invited her… it's just came out."

"Mmmh."

"You don't believe me?"

"I know that you have missed her all these past years. It was your heart which spoke for you."

"I guess."

"And how do you feel about her being married?"

"How should I feel? I'm ok with that. She deserves happiness."

"DO you think she's really happy?"

"I… I hope but seeing her look full of sadness yesterday…"

"Yes about her supposed pregnancy. I saw the warning look you threw at Sarah when she said that."

"Mum…Penelope wanted a family, a husband and children but she knew she would have problem conceiving, I think that maybe they tried and failed. She must be so sad. You should have seen her with JJ's son, Henry. She's meant to be a mother."

"They can adopt…"

"Yes but that's their business." He quickly said before leaving his cup of tea on the table.

Fran sighed deeply. "How those two would ever learn?" she thought.

***************************************************************************

Penelope finally managed to sleep a little by 6 in the morning. When she woke up it was noon and Chris was long gone. She sat up and stayed there several minutes staring into space. She knew she shouldn't do that but she needed to talk with Fran. She needed her motherly embrace to brush off her dark feelings.

She took a shower and quickly dressed, then she called Fran's house.

***************************************************************************

Fran was cooking the lunch when the phone rang. Derek was quicker than her and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Penelope's voice got caught in her throat when she heard his deep voice.

"Hello?" Derek repeated rather impatiently.

"Derek, it's me Penelope. Is your mom there?"

"Penelope, yes. You're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed to talk with Fran if she's not busy."

Derek sensed her hesitation and brought the phone to his Mom.

"Penelope." He mouthed to her.

"She's here. I'll leave you talk to her."

"Thanks Derek."

He gave the phone to his mum and left the room but not too quick to hear his mother say.

"You can come over and have lunch with us."


	5. The lunch

**Chap. 5 The lunch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay but I'll try to update quicker to make up for the lost time.**

**Reviews, suggestions etc. are welcomed.**

*******************************************************************************

"_You can come over and have lunch with us."_

***************************************************************************

Penelope couldn't pinpoint the reason why she had agreed to have lunch with Fran…and Derek of all people.

Now she was in front of the door where the cab left her and couldn't gather the courage to ring the bell.

She was going to leave when suddenly someone opened the door.

"You're trying to escape Baby Girl?" Derek asked with a smile in the voice.

Penelope turned around her heart pounding like mad for hearing him calling her "Baby Girl".

"No…I…Yes…" she said blushing deeply.

"That's ok Penelope. I could have done the same thing." He said sweetly.

"Yeah maybe." She said following him inside.

Fran went out of the kitchen and gave her a hug. Penelope couldn't help but held her tightly.

When she pulled away, Fran stared at her intently.

"Are you ok Penelope?"

"Yes, I'm ok a little bit tired. I'm so sorry for yesterday."

"That's ok. I'm glad you came today."

"I'm happy to see you, it's been such a long time."

Fran who had sensed Derek stare on "his baby girl" decided to leave them alone.

"Derek, lead her to the living room and have something to drink, I have one thing left in the kitchen and I'll be right back."

"Can I help you?" Penelope asked nearly panicking to be alone with Derek.

"No that's ok. Have a seat and drink some wine…"

"Talking about wine, I've brought a good bottle."

"You didn't have to. Thank you." Fran said before heading towards the kitchen.

***************************************************************************

After an awkward silence, Derek decided to initiate a talk with Penelope.

"So Penelope, how is your life with your…husband?"

"Hem. Nice. When I left the Bureau I came back in California. I met him several months ago and here we are married."

"The girls didn't know?"

"No, the last time I've talked to them, I had just met Chris and we married so fast… I'll call them before you come back."

"Yeah… Do you have a job?"

"Not really. I was working for the university but I quit when we got married. I design software at home now."

"Are you happy?" he asked abruptly. "Sorry…I don't mean to intrude…"

"No that's ok. Yes I guess I'm happy. It's such a different life from the one I had."

"Weren't you happy with us? Why did you leave Penelope?"

"Children, the meal is ready." Fran said entering the living room.

Penelope silently thanked frank for saving her from answering that question.

***************************************************************************

The lunch went well. Derek was pretty much silent, throwing a word from time to time. Fran noted how he seemed to profile Penelope.

Penelope sensed his stare through the lunch but kept talking with Fran. She was so happy to have a mother figure near her. She was missing so badly this sense of family she had with the team. And again the sadness filled her heart. It was so strong that it brought tears to her eyes.

Derek immediately worried when he saw her expression changed. He got up and sat beside her, he put his hand above hers to comfort her.

Penelope raised her eyes and met the dark ones of her "friend".

Suddenly she threw her arms around Derek's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Fran decided to leave theme alone one more time. She removed the plates and went to the kitchen to pick the dessert.

When she came back, Penelope was still in Derek's arms. Then, pearl appeared and took a look at the scene before her.

"What is going on here?" she asked loudly making Derek and Penelope jumped apart.


	6. Confrontation

**Chap. 6 Confrontation**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

_***************************************************************************_

_What is going on here?" she asked loudly making Derek and Penelope jumped apart._

***************************************************************************

Penelope quickly wiped her tears and left her chair.

"Pearl, Hi….I was just crying and Derek was comforting me…"

"Mmmh. Why don't you come back to your husband? HE will comfort you and not my man." She said coldly.

"Pearl…" Derek began.

"No she's right. I bet your conference is over. I thought it would last all the day. It's what Chris told me."

"So you decided to pay a visit to Derek." Pearl replied sarcastically.

"No I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." Pen said taking her purse.

Fran stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No Penelope, I invited you… you don't have to leave. I just brought some dessert… something with chocolate like you love it."

Penelope smiled sadly.

"Thank Fran… Pearl is right I should go. Chris will wonder where I am."

"Penelope…" Derek said walking towards her.

"That's ok… it's getting late anyway. Send my love to the guys back in Quantico. Thank you for the dinner and the lunch Fran. I'll call you tomorrow when I come back to California."

"Ok. Good by Penelope." Fran said hugging her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

When Fran pulled away, Penelope turned towards Derek.

"Goodbye Derek, Pearl."

When she closed the door behind her, she sighed heavily and began to walk aimlessly.

***************************************************************************

In Fran house, Pearl was looking at her fiancé defiantly. Derek's eyes were full of anger.

"How dare you talk to her like that?"

"Come on, it's obvious she has a crush on you! She needed to come back to reality."

"Non sense, Penelope was… is my friend. She is married for God' sake! Don't you dare talk to one of my friend like that again or it will be the end of us!" he spat before storming out of the room.

Pearl threw a frustrated look at Fran; she grabbed the keys and went out. She took some steps and grabbed her cell phone.

"Chris Smith."

"Chris it's me Pearl Hastings, I have some interesting news for you…"

***************************************************************************

After walking for some minutes, Penelope called for a cab.

When she reached her hotel room, Chris was reading some files.

"Hey honey." She said cheerfully and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart where were you?"

"Oh I just had a walk around the city. I needed some fresh air."

"Mmh."

"Well I'll have a shower and we can do whatever you want."

She turned around but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait you don't ask me why I came back so soon?"

"No I guess…"

"What did you lie to me? I know you didn't have a walk… I know where you were!"

"Chris you're hurting my arm!"

"I'm not done. Why did you lie to me?" he said tightening his grasp on her arm.

"Chris please…" she begged a face torn with pain.

"Why?"

"I… I 'm sorry. I had lunch with Fran…"

"Just her?"

"No Derek was there as well…"

"Oh so you lied to me because it's obvious you have more than friendly feelings for him."

"I… it's not true. I married you I…"

"Shut up!" he said slapping her in the face.

"Honey I'm sorry." He said embracing her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's ok." She said intending to soothe him. "I'll take a shower, ok?"

"go." He said before stroking her cheek.

Penelope closed the bathroom door and entered the shower quickly, she let the hot water wash her tears of pain and fear.


	7. Coming back home

**Chap. 7 Coming back home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

*******************************************************************************

Just after her shower, Penelope and Chris went out for their last day in town as they had to come back to California the next day.

She kept quiet most of the time. Chris sensing her mood kept apologizing to her. She let it slide but feared what he could possibly do in the future.

***************************************************************************

Derek needed several hours to cool off after Pearl scene with Penelope. He couldn't stop thinking about her eyes full of tears. He was glad he had been here for her but wondered who she could turn to in the future.

When Pearl came back it was dinner time. She took her place around the table and stroke Derek's cheek.

"Honey I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to your friend. I'll call her, if you give me her phone…"

"No that's ok. You've done enough. And it's not as if we'll see her anytime soon, is it? "He said with a deep voice.

Fran stared at her son and sensed the turmoil he was feeling. She knew she would have to talk to him before he leaves Chicago the next day.

***************************************************************************

During the flight, Penelope kept staring outside the window. She needed to call the girls and tell them she was married. She knew that they wouldn't take it well. What seemed a good idea the day she married him was becoming more and more complicated.

"You're ok honey?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I'm tired. That's all."

"Ok have some rest. I'll wake you before we land."

"Ok." She said shutting her eyes.

***************************************************************************

Derek and Pearl didn't say much to each other while he was driving them back home.

Derek was thinking about the discussion he had with his mother that night while he couldn't sleep.

_**Flashback**_

Fran, Derek and Pearl finished the dinner and not long after headed to bed.

Derek kept turning in the bed while Pearl was fast asleep. He decided to go downstairs and drink some water. Some minutes later he was joined by his mother.

"Mom? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you.

"You didn't wake me. I needed to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"It's about P…"

"Pearl…. I'm sorry for her behaviour. It won't happen again."

"No I meant Penelope. Is there any chance that you two….?"

"Mom. We already had this talk, there's nothing between us. Plus she's married and I have someone."

"This doesn't mean you're happy."

"Mom…"

"Derek, do you see a future with Pearl? I mean marriage, children…"

"I… I don't know."

"You've been seeing each other for more than one year now. Don't you think that you should have an idea about the question?"

"Yes I guess you're right. I'll think about it."

"Derek don't fool yourself, Pearl and Penelope are nearly alike physically, and Penelope married a tall dark and handsome man…."

"It's a coincidence."

Fran smiled lightly.

"Coincidence or not I just want you to be happy. If there's a chance that you have deep feelings for Penelope, try to win her heart. I know she's married but a married woman, a new married woman shouldn't be shedding so many tears."

"Ok mum. Thank you."

They kept talking missing the light movement upstairs… pearl going back to bed after hearing most of their talk.

_**End of flashback**_

***************************************************************************

Soon they were back at his place. Derek having to work the next day, pearl came back to her place.

Just before heading to sleep, she made a necessary phone call.

"You should keep a close look at your wife. I shouldn't be surprised if a certain FBI agent pays her a visit."


	8. A talk with some friends

**A talk with some friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

*******************************************************************************

Derek went back at work on Monday. Everybody sensed something different with him.

At the end of the day, Emily finally asked him.

"Derek, you're ok? Your time off went well?"

"Yes… It's just I met Penelope in Chicago."

"Really? She called JJ and me yesterday and she didn't say a word about it."

"Well. Maybe she wanted to forget about it." He said with a little voice."

"Was she…alone?"

"You mean if she was with her husband. Yes she was. I invited her to dinner with my family and we met her husband."

"Oh. Was she alright?"

"Yes I guess." He said not wanting to go further.

"I think we need to spend some time together. What about we go to have some drinks?" Emily asked her co-workers.

"Good idea, I'll tell Hotch, Rossi and JJ." Derek said getting up.

"How do you think he's taking it?" Reid asked.

"He has to adjust to the news. Penelope disappeared so quickly from our lives and then he met her and she's married…"

***************************************************************************

"So, what push you to want to unwind?" Hotch asked.

"I met Penelope in Chicago, she's married with a doctor." Derek said abruptly.

"oh." Was all Hotch said.

"You knew?"

"I… I just run some searches."

Is Penelope alright, Derek?" Rossi asked.

"Yes she's ok… she designs software from home now and follow her husband when he had conferences through the country."

"Are you talking about our Penelope?" Reid asked.

"Yes, it's strange isn't it? She said she had quit from her job in the university when she got married."

"How is her husband?"

"He seems nice with her. But she kept telling me that maybe you girls wouldn't approve her wedding since she hadn't met him for a long time."

"Well yes. We just want her to be happy and she knew so little of him but now it's too late."

"It's never too late." Hotch said staring pointedly at Morgan.

***************************************************************************

Days went on and Penelope withdrawn more and more. She feared Chris reaction of she did something wrong. She was under the impression that she was walking on eggs with him. She sensed he was suspicious of her.

From time to time she would call JJ, Emily or Fran. She needed to hear their voice to know that she had some family.

After some months, Fran decided to talk with her son; she knew he had broken up with Pearl for some while now. However he didn't try to call Penelope.

"Morgan."

"Derek baby it's me."

"Mum is everything alright?"

"Yes… It's just about Penelope."

"Is she ok?"

"I guess so, but she sound off every time we're in the phone. Why don't you go and talk with her?"

"Mum she's married what can I possibly say to her?"

"So you love her?"

"What? I… I don't know. I think so. I miss her so much but she decided to move on without us… without me."

"Go and have a little talk with her please. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course mum; give me her address and phone number, I'll surprise her."

"Thanks son…"

He immediately called Hotch and took some time off. He needed to have a good talk with Penelope.


	9. Letting you go

**Chap. 9 Letting you go**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews; I just didn't have time to reply personally.**

*******************************************************************************

Derek quickly made his way to the airport unaware that a familiar car was following him.

He easily found a flight and headed towards the boarding gate. When he passed the gate a woman walked towards a flight attendant.

"Excuse me, is that the flight for Los Angeles?"

"Yes, it will take off soon."

"Thanks."

Pearl left the airport and made another call.

***************************************************************************

Penelope had just hanged on her phone when it rang again.

"Chris, it's ok. I'll join you for dinner." She said rather impatiently.

"Penelope, it's Derek."

"Oh Derek. Excuse me I thought it was… Are you ok?"

"Yes. Penelope I'm here in LA, could we meet?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you. So?" he said urgently.

"Well Yes, but I don't have much time… you can come over there. I live…"

"I know, JJ gave me your address."

"Ok, when will you come?"

"Half an hour, if that's ok."

"Yes. See you." She said hanging on.

"_What does he want from me?"_ she wondered.

***************************************************************************

After talking with Pearl, Chris called his wife. He needed to get her out of the way of Derek Morgan. Pearl revelations about Derek intentions towards Penelope made him very angry. He sensed that somehow Penelope could share these feelings… he just couldn't lose her and if he had to do what he had done to his first wife, he would do it.

***************************************************************************

Derek sighed heavily before knocking at Penelope's door. Not long after she appeared and invited him in.

"How are you Penelope?"

"I'm fine. I'm just surprised to see you here. How are your family and your fiancée?"

"My family is fine and Pearl well… she's no longer a part of my life."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, it was necessary for my own sake."

"Ok. So what bring you here?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"I came because I had some things to talk with you."

"What things?"

"Penelope, I just came to realize that… No. I can't say that like this. Can we seat?"

"Of course, I'm sorry."

They sat and Derek tried to compose himself.

"So I came here because I needed to tell you that I love you and not in a friendly way. I now you're married and all but… you must be shocked I know but didn't you see how Pearl looked like you? I guess I was trying to recreate what I had with you. I failed nobody could ever replace you." He breathed deeply and looked at her face.

She was looking anywhere but at his face.

"Penelope?"

"Derek, I… You have always been a big part of my life until I left the BAU. You were my best friend. You are still my friend I guess but I can't return your feelings not now. Maybe if that happened two years ago; but now I have Chris. He's my family…"

"I understand, I just needed to tell you. I should go now." He said with a deep voice.

Penelope raised her head and met his eyes. What Derek saw in her eyes was different from the look she had for him these past years, she was staring at him with sorrow, sadness and love? But this feeling quickly disappeared as she looked away.

"Yes you should go… I have to meet Chris for dinner."

She led him outside.

"Stay safe Derek, I will always hold a place for you in my heart."

"Derek turned towards her and captured her lips in his.

He pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just… Be happy Penelope. I will always love you."

When he looked at her she had tears in her eyes, he quickly left knowing that he had let her go for a long time now.

***************************************************************************

Derek sighed deeply as he climbed in the car he had rent.

He put his forehead on the steering wheel, not able to drive for the moment. He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't see the man going out of his car and walking quickly towards the house.


	10. Fight

**Chap. 10 Fight**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Mind**

*******************************************************************************

Chris had witnessed the kiss between Morgan and his wife, he witnessed how Derek pulled away and walked towards his car he stared at his wife wiping some tears and entering the house.

"How dare she? She's like the others… she's like her… that B….!" he whispered.

He quickly left his car determined to give Penelope a piece of his mind.

***************************************************************************

When Penelope closed the door behind her, she let the tears fall freely.

"I'm sorry Derek, I just can't…" she whispered. Then she sobbed uncontrollably.

She was heading upstairs to the bedroom when the door opened.

She turned startled.

"Chris, you frightened me! What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here? It's my house Penelope!"

"What's wrong?"

"I saw you with your "friend" kissing outside the house!"

"Oh, he was just saying…"

He interrupted her by slapping her hard on the face.

"Why did you have to cheat on me?"

"I didn't cheat on you!" she cried feeling a little dizzy from the slap.

"You're a liar stupid whore!" he said slamming her against the wall.

"Chris please, I didn't do anything."

"Why was HE here?"

"He wanted to talk to me…"

"Talk to you… he wanted to lay you."

Penelope didn't how she took the strength to slap him but she did.

"How dare you? I married you, I promised to be faithful…"

"Maybe you didn't do anything physically but in your mind…"

"Chris calm down…" she said fearing the worst.

"I will calm down when I make you disappear."

"What?"

"I fear I have to kill you now… you can't dishonour me in front of everybody… you're like her."

"What are you talking about?" Penelope asked willing to gain some time.

"My first wife just thought she could escape with her casual lover so I made her disappear…"

"You got to be kidding me! You said I was the first you wanted to marry."

"I lied. After her disappearance, my parents decided they didn't want me as their son anymore."

"Your parents are alive."

"Oh yes somewhere."

"And the police never thought you were guilty."

"No I explained that Ally escaped with another man… I hide the body."

"You're a monster." She cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you… I'm so different from you FBI friend Penelope. He shouldn't have come."

"Why did you come back earlier I thought we would meet for dinner."

""oh I have some sources who informed me that Morgan would come to visit you."

"Who?"

"A frustrated ex-girlfriend…" he said smirking.

"Pearl called you?" she said in disbelief.

"mmh mmh. Penelope I know you want to gain some time but unfortunately I have to kill you. Nobody can mess with Christopher Smith and get away with it."

"Chris I never wanted to leave you…."

"No maybe not now… but Morgan won't abandon easily. I'm sure one day or another he will come back…. He seems so in love with you…"

"How do you know?"

"I observed him around you and Pearl told me the interesting talk they had about us and you of course."

"Chris you can't kill me! Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you. But your heart is not fully mine… I just can't let you go." He said looking away.

Then Penelope tried to escape but he quickly grabber her by the braids and pushed her on the floor. Then he began the tortuous game he had in mind.

***************************************************************************

Derek was still in the car not far from the house. He decided to call his mum. He knew she was the one whop could comfort him.

"Hello?"

"Mom it's me."

"Honey, you're ok?"

"Mum, I'm in LA, I just talked with Penelope."

"And?"

"She doesn't share my feelings mum… but for a minute that look in her eyes told me the contrary… she just said that I was too late, that he was his family now."

"Honey I'm sorry but did you fight the hardest you could?"

"Mum she…"

"No, honey! Did you try?"

"Maybe not…" he sighed.

"Where are you?"

"Parked near her house."

"Why didn't you left just after?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't drive."

"Derek you're not finished yet. Go and talk to her. I've seen you two together, there's

Something going on. I know she's married and may be afraid of the consequences but fight for her. She's one in a lifetime."

"Thanks mom. I'll go now."

"Call me later."

"I'll do."

He left the car and walked quickly towards the house, he was going to ring the bell when he heard a bloody scream coming from inside.

"Penelope!" he yelled pulling out his gun.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'll try to update soon!**


	11. Bloody discovery

**Chap. 11 Bloody ****discovery**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

"_Penelope!" he yelled pulling out his gun._

***************************************************************************

Derek entered kicking the door with his toe. He knew that the vision he had before him would stay forever in his mind.

Chris Smith was leaning above Penelope bloody body, a long knife in the hand. He was going to stab her again when Derek yelled at him.

"FBI, throw the knife towards me Smith!"

Chris smirked at him.

"Do you really think I'll let her come back to you?" he said intending to stab her another time.

Derek had no other choice and shot at him. Chris body fell in the floor above Penelope.

Derek heard a moan and run towards Penelope. He checked on Chris pulse but already knew he was dead. He removed his body from Penelope and kneeled besides her."

"Penelope, baby… come on." He said stroking her cheek.

"Derek…" she moaned lightly. "I'm so sorry… I lied." She said before passing out.

"Penelope!" he cried.

He phoned an ambulance and the local police who quickly arrived.

He couldn't leave Penelope side and waited to reach the hospital to call Hotch.

***************************************************************************

The team was still at work when Derek called.

"Hotch."

"It's Morgan… Penelope has been beaten up by her husband, she's critical… you need to come here…" he said his voice cracking.

"Morgan… we're on our way."

The team quickly went to the jet. During the flight Hotch called the tech to run some searches about Christopher Smith. They all wondered what could have happened to lead to this tragedy.

"So, Christopher Smith, 35, doctor. He previously married an Ally Barkley who disappeared 5 years ago after 3 years of marriage. The husband told the police that his wife escaped with another man. She had never been found. During her years of marriage Ally Barkley went a couple of times to the hospital for broken wrist, and or leg, bruises etc… she never put a complaint against her husband." Hotch finally reported to his team.

"Do you think he killed his wife?" Emily asked.

"That's possible. We'll never know now that he's dead."

***************************************************************************

The team found Derek pacing in the waiting room. Hotch walked towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was wearing a scrub.

Derek noted his stare.

"I had so much blood… I just couldn't stay in my clothes."

Hotch nodded.

"Any news?"

"No… but it was really bad. She had so many bruises, he had stabbed her in the stomach, her eyes were swollen, and she had trouble breathing." He said panicking.

"Morgan calm down please." Rossi said.

"Sorry. It's just that…I could have been here… I just was in my car thinking hard about my feelings while that psycho was trying to kill her…"

"Derek, don't blame yourself, we found out that Smith was not really clear about his first wife disappearance. She disappeared after 3 years of marriage; smith said that she had escaped with her new lover but nobody had ever heard about her since then."

"Mmmh. And I killed him. I'm sorry."

"You've done the right thing Morgan." Emily said.

He smiled lightly and was going to speak when a surgeon entered the waiting room.

"Penelope Smith?"

"Yes" they all said.

"Well Mrs. Smith has suffered great injuries, broken cheekbones and wrists. She had a contusion due to heavy kicks in her skull."

"Will she be alright?"

"I guess with time. We need to keep her a couple of days. We managed to repair the damages in the stomach caused by the stabs."

"Can we see her?" Derek asked.

"Well yes in a few minutes, she will be moved in a room of ICU. Two at a time and she will be unconscious because of the drugs."

"Thanks doctor."

***************************************************************************

Derek was the first to enter the room. He looked at Penelope pale face and sat next to her.

"Hey baby girl. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm so glad you'll be ok."

He didn't say much and left the room to phone his mum again. He hadn't phoned her since he had reached the hospital.


	12. A caring mother

**Chap. 12 A caring mother**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Derek shut his phone for the second time in five minutes; he couldn't reach his mum and was beginning to worry. He knew that she was waiting for his call so why wasn't she answering the phone. He decided to call Sarah, in case if she was with her.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, it's me. I tried to call Mum but she didn't answer the phone."

"Oh, she should have gone out. Why?"

"She was waiting for my call."

"Why is everything alright?"

"Yes…No. I'm sorry I should have called you and Des. Penelope… I paid her a visit and when I left her husband tried to kill her…"

"Oh my god is she ok."

"She took quite a bite but she'll be ok in due time."

"Thank God. Do you need us there?"

"No thank you. If you have mum, tell her to call me back please."

"Ok and call me to update me about Penelope."

"Yes. Tell it to Des. Bye."

He returned inside, decided to call his mum in a few hours.

***************************************************************************

Hotch had made Emily, Rossi, JJ and Reid go the hotel to have some rest. Derek and he stayed beside Penelope through the night.

Derek woke up when in the morning to see his mum sitting beside Penelope. Hotch was nowhere to be seen.

"Mum?" he said confused.

"Honey…" she whispered.

"What are you doing here? I tried to call you so many times yesterday."

"I was in the plane I guess."

"Mom you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to be there for you and Penelope. I like her very much."

"Thanks mum." He said kissing her cheek.

"You can take a break baby, I won't leave her side."

"No I…"

"Derek go. You need to refresh a little. I sent Hotch back to the hotel not long ago."

"Ok mum. I'll be back soon."

He kissed Penelope's forehead and left.

Fran smiled and returned to her book.

***************************************************************************

"How is she?" JJ asked Morgan when he met them in the hotel.

"Sleeping… my mum is with her. I'll go to refresh and join you soon."

"Ok. Here is your key." Hotch said.

"Thanks."

***************************************************************************

Two hours later, he found them all waiting outside the room.

His heart sped up.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"She woke up. The doctor is checking on her."

Derek began to breath again, relieved. He sat next to his mother who took his hand in hers.

"It will be ok." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled a bit and stared at the room's door.

Half an hour later, the doctor left the room and stared at the waiting people.

"So Ms Garcia had woken up. She's a little disoriented but nothing to worry about. She will need time to heal from the broken bones and the bruises. She'll have no sequel from the contusion to her skull I think. She will just feel light headed for some time. Ms Garcia will remain here for one week, then she could be released."

"Will she be able to travel then?" Fran asked.

"Yes but not a long trip…maybe two weeks after her release."

"Thank you Dr."

Derek looked amazed and his mother, she was so caring and he thanked God to have such a mum.

The doctor left and Fran turned towards the team.

"Well I think we could pay a visit to Penelope, don't we?" she said smiling.

Everyone followed her inside, thinking the same: they all liked Fran Morgan very much.


	13. A needed talk

**Chap. 13 A needed talk**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks again for the constant reviews. It helps a lot. Enjoy! ******

**NB: I just realized that I included Rossi in the team… he's retired but still in touch with the team.**

***************************************************************************

They all gathered around the bed and looked at their friend.7penelope managed to make a small smile despite her broken cheek bones.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey Baby girl." Derek replied stroking her arm gently.

As soon as she heard these words Penelope eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Penelope that's ok." JJ said putting her hand above hers but quickly removing it as she saw her flinch.

"I'm sorry." Penelope whispered again.

They all knew she had some trouble talking with her cheekbones and didn't want to disturb her but there was so much they needed to talk with her.

"Why are you apologizing Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"I… I put myself in trouble again."

They all knew she was thinking about Battle.

"Penelope you didn't know about his real nature…."

Derek kept staring at her, there was so much he wanted to say and yet they needed to talk. He wanted to know why she left suddenly two years ago, why Chris had beaten nearly to death, why she had said " _I lied_" before passing out.

The drugs were making effects again and she was fast asleep.

They all left the room to take a coffee in the cafeteria. Derek had sent his mom back at the hotel to have some rest.

***************************************************************************

"So do you think she knows who her husband really was?"

"I don't know she didn't even ask about him. I don't know if she realized I killed him." Derek said.

"DO you think he had hurt her more than one time?" Reid asked.

"No, Penelope wouldn't stay with someone who hurt her!" Derek said.

Then he saw the look the two girls exchanged.

"What? Do you know something we don't?" Hotch asked.

"Hem…we don't want to talk about it. We promised Pen."

"JJ, if you know something that can help us understand."

JJ and Emily exchanged one more look, and then Emily decided to speak.

"We don't know if Chris used to hit her but Kevin did." Emily said.

"What?" Derek said getting up.

"JJ placed a hand on his arm.

"Derek please sit down."

He did as she said and stared at her frowning. Emily nodded to JJ to make her explain the situation.

"Penelope decided to leave because the work was becoming too hard for her and she was unhappy with Kevin. We didn't know he was hurting her… but some days after her leaving, she admitted that Kevin used to hit her and she couldn't stand staying near such a man."

"She didn't say anything to me."

"She was ashamed, because it lasted longer than we think…"

"How bad did he hurt her?" Rossi asked.

"He managed to leave bruises in her body in places nobody could see. Just before she decided to leave, he had tried to strangle her. It has been the last straw… she left just after breaking up with him.

Derek got up.

"I need to talk to her."

"Derek she's sleeping right now, you'll have that necessary talk later."

Derek sat down again frustrated.

"So she moved on in California. We kept in touch by phone and several months later she told us she had met a brilliant doctor. We were happy for her. Some time later she phoned us to tell us about her wedding…"

"That's when I met her…" Derek sighed. "He seemed so normal and caring about her."

"This is not your fault Morgan." Rossi said.

"I know but somewhere I wish I could…"

"We know." Reid said.

They kept talking for some time before heading back to the room. They found her awake staring blankly at the wall.

"You're ok Penelope."

"Did you know that I married a murderer?" she whispered.

They all exchanged a worried look and sat around the bed sensing that Penelope had some revelations to say.


	14. Revelations

Chap. 14 Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

***************************************************************************

"_Did you know that I married a murderer?" she whispered._

_They all exchanged a worried look and sat around the bed sensing that Penelope had some revelations to say._

***************************************************************************

"Penelope, what are you talking about?" Hotch finally asked after some moment of silence.

"Chris married someone before me…he killed her like he wanted to kill…me" she said her voice only a whisper.

Derek put his hand on her arm, he saw her withdraw a little so he removed his hand.

"Penelope, why? Why did he kill her and why did he try to kill you?" he asked.

"He… he said she wanted to escape with another man and he just couldn't let her make him ridiculous in front of everyone so he killed her and buried her body… he's smart…"

"And why did he do this to you?" JJ asked.

Penelope looked briefly towards Derek but quickly looked away when she met his eyes nearly eating her.

"He said I was a bitch who had betrayed him and his love…" she begun to have some trouble breathing so she put the mask on.

"Penelope do you want us to leave, we can come back later." Rossi said with concern.

"No that's ok." She finally replied.

"So why?"

"We were supposed to have dinner in town that night. He had phoned me and insisted that I joined him in town later. Then Derek arrived… we had this talk and he left. Just after Chris arrived and began to blame me…"

"Why?"

"Because he saw us…kissing." She replied with a little voice.

Everyone saw Derek paled face, they knew he would be blaming himself more than ever now.

He turned towards the door ready to leave.

"Derek please, don't!" she pleaded.

He stooped dead in his tracks at hearing her voice cracking.

"Baby girl" he whispered his back still turned.

"Don't." she said again.

He turned back and quickly walked towards her.

"I'm so sorry Penelope. If I…"

"Please don't blame yourself… it was not the first time that he hit me."

"What!" he almost shouted.

"Penelope we thought that after what Lynch did to you, you would…" Emily began.

"I know… I never imagined he could hurt me. I'm not really good in choosing the men in my life." She said.

"No it's just fate Penelope." Hotch said.

"Well, I'm not ready to have someone anytime soon." She said nearly smiling.

They all saw the hurt in Derek's eyes.

"Derek, don't be hurt you have to understand what I went through. It's not you… it's me and we still need…"

"…To talk about some things. I know." He finished sighing.

"Yes we'll talk later, just the two of us." She said softly.

Derek sat again beside her but they all noticed how he stayed deep in thought while Penelope told them what happened.

"He said that I had cheated on him and he wasn't going to let me go with Derek. I said I had no intentions to leave him but he…began to kick me. I don't really know what happened next…despite my pleadings he kept torturing me, then he grabbed a long knife in the kitchen "_to finish me"_ as he said. Derek arrived just after he had begun stabbing me in the stomach and I don't know….I passed out.

"I kill him." Derek said getting up. He quickly reached the door and before going out he turned towards her.

"I'm sorry Penelope."

Reid got up to follow him but Hotch stopped him.

"No, leave him alone. I'll talk to him later."

Penelope sighed and looked at the closed door.

"I don't blame him. I just blame myself to have been so stupid again."

"You haven't been stupid Penelope."

"He came to admit his love for me and I blew him off. I knew Chris was dangerous the first time he slapped me… and yet I stayed. Why? Because I had made a choice and my relationship with him was so much like the one I had with Derek at the beginning…I lied to him because I just couldn't portrayed myself as a cheater."

"Penelope you two need to talk. You're not a cheater, everyone make mistakes… we learn from that." Reid said to his friend.

"Thanks Genius. I've missed you so much guys…"

"We've missed you too Penelope."

***************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Derek had returned to the hotel. He met his mum in the lobby.

Fran looking at her son face knew that something was wrong.

"Derek, you're ok? Penelope?" she asked worried.

"I… he nearly killed her because of me mum." He said before letting fall the tears he had been holding.

Fran gathered him in her embrace and led him towards his room.


	15. Some comforting words and a talk

**Chap. ****15 Some comforting words and a talk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds.**

**Again and again THANKS for the reviews, I don't know how I manage to write all this but knowing that you're enjoying it in my not so good English is really thrilling.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fran was sitting in the bed staring at her son pacing back and forth through the room.

"Derek sit down."

"I can't. Pen should hate me now."

"This is not your fault. You said he had hit her before that…"

"Yes but if I hadn't kissed her…"

"You love her! You have acted on your feelings. You were right. He's the one who was wrong. Please don't blame yourself. Penelope will need you, she needs you right now!"

"I…"

"Your mother is right Morgan." Hotch said entering the room. "I didn't want to eardrop your talk but…"

"That's ok Agent Hotchner." Fran said sweetly.

"Derek, Penelope doesn't blame you at all. In fact she felt stupid to have been involved again with the wrong man. She's sorry about what happened and wants to talk to you. You should come back to her if you wish it."

"I… don't know."

"Derek." Fran warned.

"I just want her to be happy."

"She'll be happy when she sees you near her, comforting her and not blaming yourself." Fran said.

They saw the indecision in his eyes, and then he did what his heart was telling him.

"You're right, we need to talk, then we'll see."

He quickly left the room almost running.

Hotch and Fran chuckled on seeing this.

"What about we join the team for a late lunch Mrs Morgan.?" Hotch asked.

"This is Fran, agent Hotchner."

"You can call me Hotch or Aaron for that matter." He replied almost smiling.

***************************************************************************

When he reached the hospital, the others were leaving the room. He smiled to them and entered. Pen was still awake, staring outside the window.

He walked towards her and whispered.

"Baby Girl. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have left like that."

She turned towards him and smiled.

"That's ok. We need to talk."

He nodded and sat in the nearest chair, not loosing contact with her arm.

***************************************************************************

"Do you think they sorted things out?" Reid asked.

"With those two everything is possible." Hotch replied.

"I have faith in them, they will need time but it will be ok." Fran said confidently.

The girls had been quiet since the hospital.

"We're sorry about Kevin, we know that we should have said something but we promised and she said she didn't have proves anymore so…"

"That's ok JJ. She made a choice we have to respect that."

"Just to let you know that we had given Lynch a piece of our mind."

"This why he left?" Reid asked.

"Surely." Emily said smirking.

"Good girls." Rossi whispered and everybody laughed.

***************************************************************************

"You should have come to me for Lynch, baby girl."

"I know but it was too late, I was so tired of everything."

"That's ok. It's too bad he left not long after you."

"Don't worry the girls gave him a piece of their mind."

"Oh" he simply said.

Then he listened smiling what JJ and Emily had done to Lynch.

Some time later, Penelope decided to be really honest with Derek… she was feeling the drugs effects again but she needed to tell him all the truth.

"You know why I married him handsome?"

"No?" he said smiling, the nickname sweet to his ears.

"Because he was so sweet with me, he looked a lot like you and I thought I could live what I had with you, but with him…"

I understand, I felt the same with Pearl but I was wrong."

"So did I but you didn't marry her…"

"Penelope if you thought you could live what we had with him it's because you…"

"I love you Derek…I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I lied to you…I was just so afraid…I wanted to tell you but I was married."

"I know, it was selfish to come like that and tell you this while you were involved but I had to…"

"In one hand, you saved my life sweetness."

"How so?"

"If you hadn't come and kissed me, I would always be with him… he could have hit me one more time or kill me later… you're my hero."

"I wish I had saved you without you being hurt."

"It is worth for having my family back hot stuff." She said before closing her eyes.


	16. What now?

**Chap. 16 What now ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

"How is she?" They asked as soon as they entered the room.

"We talked, she is happy to have her family back." He said.

"And you two?" JJ asked.

Derek smiled.

"We told all the truth to each other, now we need time to explore what we have."

"Good." Fran said gathering her son in her arms. "We need to talk." She whispered in his ear.

Derek frowned but nodded.

He followed her outside, and they sat in the nearest chairs.

"Yes?"

"Derek, I would like Penelope to come to Chicago with me when she's released from the hospital. That is if she agrees."

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"I know that you all want her to come back to Virginia but I think that she'll need time… I don't want her to be overwhelmed and I think being in Chicago with me could help her."

"But mum, I want to be there for her."

"I know and you'll be from time to time. I know that you'll want to be there for her anytime, but you'll be busy and I think that she'll need a mother figure."

"I understand… you think that despite having her family back she'll need some space."

"Exactly, she's happy for now but she'll have hard times and I want her to confide in me even more than before."

"Well, we'll see what she thinks about it." He said sighing.

"Derek, I don't do it against you, it's just that I love Penelope and I hope she'll be a part of the Morgan family."

At hearing this Derek smiled widely.

"I hope so." He whispered.

"And even if she's in Chicago, you won't be worried when you'll be away on a case."

"I was thinking about taking some time off."

"Yeah I guessed so but you two need time. Even if I want you two to get married and give me grandbabies, I know that she doesn't have to feel rushed. She was still married only a few days ago and now she's a widow… a murderer's widow. She will need time."

"Mum you're the best. I guess you're right. I know that she'll be in good hands with you and the girls." He said kissing her cheek.

"Well let's talk about it with her."

***************************************************************************

Fran talked about her idea with all the team in the room. She noticed the first reaction of protectiveness from them. But then they understood her point of view and agreed.

At hearing Fran inviting her to come to live with her in a few days, Penelope began to cry.

"Really?" she asked. "You want me to live with you; you don't mind taking care of me?"

"Of course not, you're like a daughter to me young lady. You always were and always will." She said glancing at Derek.

"Thank you. I just don't want to be a burden."

"Non sense. You need a peaceful place to heal, and that will be mine. The girls will be happy to see you whenever they want and your friends could come too."

"Thank you Fran…" Penelope whispered crying again.

"Hey baby Girl don't cry… that's ok. We're family."

"Yes we're family, she said." They all noted the wave of sadness that passed through her eyes.

They knew that harder times were to come.


	17. Healing

**Chap. 17 Healing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the ****reviews. I just didn't have time to answer to all of them!**

***************************************************************************

As decided, Penelope flight back with Fran in Chicago. Hotch had managed to allow them to use the jet. After being sure Penelope was well settled, they came back to work. Derek was very reluctant to let her but was relieved to leave her with his family. He was just afraid of what this time alone would make to her. Will she not remove her words of love?

***************************************************************************

Penelope had a really good time with Fran. She has always seen her as a mother figure and now that was more than true. They passed time talking about everything, most of the time about Derek.

From time to time Penelope would have some nightmares and she decided to go to a psychologist because she knew she couldn't start "a new life" without leaving the past behind.

She was healing slowly but all would be ok in due time. Her wrists were still in a cast. Her broken ribs were healing slowly but what afraid her the most was when she would be fully healed. What would she do then?

She was really happy to live with Derek's mum but she didn't want to depend on them forever, because she knew that once she would be back on her feet, Derek would like her to live with him in Virginia and for the movement that wasn't a possible option for her.

***************************************************************************

Fran was more than happy to have the woman she considered as a third daughter with her she knew that this time away from her friends and Derek was necessary for her full recovery she needed time to revaluate what she wanted in her life

She just hoped that she wouldn't push Derek away from her life. These two were so right for each other and it has been so long before they admit their real feelings.

For Fran it was impossible to not pair her son with Penelope…

***************************************************************************

Despite missing her a great deal since leaving her in Chicago, Derek managed to stay focus on his job. He knew that Penelope was as happy as his mum and everything was alright. Seeing a psychologist was doing her good. He just hoped that she would like to come back to Virginia. He knew that she probably would and had thought a long time about the place she was going to stay.

If he followed his heart, she would stay at his, but he didn't want to scare her off. He wanted her to be sure of what she wanted and if he had to wait for her, he would. He knew that the next time he would be in Chicago; he would have to talk with her about it.

***************************************************************************

Penelope had been in Chicago for five months now, the team has visited her three times and Derek at least six. She didn't mind, having them around was really good. She knew that they really cared for her and whatever her decisions might be, they would support her.

***************************************************************************

After almost 8 months in Chicago, Penelope decided that it was time for her to leave. She had healed wonderfully thanks to Fran care. And despite ho much she will miss the Morgan family; she knew it was time for her to recover some independency.


	18. Decisions

Chap. 18 Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Thanks again for the reviews!

***************************************************************************

"I'm so sad to see you leave Penelope." Fran said with a little voice.

"Penelope gathered her in a warm embrace.

"Thanks you so much Fran. It meant a lot to live with you and to be taken care of by you."

"It was my pleasure Penelope. I knew you needed time."

"Yes. I needed time and now it's time for me to go…"

Penelope kissed Sarah and Desiree as well.

"Thank you girls. I'll call you as soon as I reach the destination."

"You better call us." Sarah said joking.

Her bags were already in the car and she walked towards the door.

"Well it's time now." She kissed the three women one more time and quickly climbed into the car. When the driver waved at the women, she did it as well and she saw Fran's house quickly disappearing from her sight.

***************************************************************************

"So, we need to talk about the future." She said to the driver.

"Fortunately we have all the drive to talk about it goddess." Derek said glancing at her.

"Thank you for always being there for me Derek. You're so wonderful and your family…." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You already miss them, don't you?"

She nodded and whispered.

"It's not that I don't want to come back in Virginia but all is so confused in my head."

"I understand princess."

"Derek I know that you may expect me to live with you but…"

"That's ok Penelope… I've already made some arrangements."

"What do you mean?"

"I managed to find you a place not far from mine. I have thought hard about all this and I know it's wise to not rush things between us. You were married not a ling time ago…"

Penelope moved by his words asked him to park the case.

"Why? You're not feeling well?" he asked worried."

Penelope just shook her head and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply.

When she pulled away, she was as red as a tomato, if not more.

"Sorry… you're just such a wonderful man and…"

She was interrupted by his lips on hers.

"I would do anything for you Penelope Garcia. I love you."

"Penelope Garcia." She sing-songed. "I love it and I love you too."

She said turning away and letting her hand in his tight.

"Baby Girl you should remove your hand… to not rush things between us." He added when he saw her puzzled look.

She blushed again and looked away shyly. He squeezed her hand and began to drive again.

***************************************************************************

Several hours later they arrived to their destination. Derek drove her to her new place which as he had said was not far from his own place.

When Penelope entered the apartment, she began to cry.

"What goddess? You don't like it?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? It's perfect." She shouted throwing herself in his arms.

She pulled away and checked her surroundings.

"You did this alone?" she asked.

"No…. the guys and girls helped me, as well as my sisters and mom."

"Your mom? You meant that when you came and that she went away for some days, she was here?

"Yes."

"What did I do to deserve such a family?" she wondered loudly.

"Just being you Penelope."

She smiled.

"So you need to show me where everything is…"

He did as she said and soon she was exhausted.

"Penelope go have a shower, I'll cook you something. Then you'll go to bed."

Too tired to protest she obeyed.

Meanwhile Derek cooked her something light to eat and called Hotch.

"So how did she find the place?"

"Perfect."

"So she liked it?"

"How couldn't she LOVE a place painted with purple, pink or red?" he asked chuckling.

"You've got a point here. Have you discussed where you two stand?"

"Yes, we're ok to not rush things. I'm happy we're thinking the same thing."

"That's a wise decision even if I impatient to see Penelope walked down the aisle to you."

"Hotch…" Derek said with a warning voice, but already forming the pleasing images in his mind. He could even see Hotch smiling.

"Well I'll call the others to let them know you're ok."

"Thanks Hotch. I'll see you on Monday."

"Or before, I think that we'll a pa visit to Penelope on Sunday, if she's okay."

"That's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Penelope voice said from the door.

"Hotch I got to go… see you on Sunday then."

"Good night Morgan."

***************************************************************************

"So what's a god idea?" Penelope said walking towards him with only a robe on.

Derek cleared his throat before being able to speak.

"The team we'll come on Sunday. If you're ok with it, that is."

"Of course!" she said smiling.

She joined him on the kitchen while he was finishing a salad.

"Here it is goddess, now eat."

"Don't you eat?"

"I'll take a little, then when you'll be asleep I'll come back to mine."

"Don't you want to stay?"

"Penelope we have all the time to live together… I don't..."

"I didn't mean…I just wanted some company. It's a new place, I'll be safer with you her with me."

"Oh… Good. That's ok. I'll just bring Clooney here, if you don't mind at all."

"Not at all…I've missed my boy. I don't know if he'll even recognize me."

"He remembers how you smell." He said confidently.

"How so?"

"You left a blouse at mine before you left… so he knows…."

"Oh.

***************************************************************************

They finished eating and while Penelope was doing the dishes, Derek went to took Clooney at the sitter and take some clothes.

When he entered Pen's apartment, he found her asleep on the couch. He took her in his arms and carried her in her bedroom. He smiled when she sighed contently. Hr kissed her cheek and went back to the living room.

After a quick shower, he lay on the couch and drifted to sleep with a contented smile on his face.


	19. New starts

**Chap. 19 New starts**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

*******************************************************************************

Days and months went on. Penelope peacefully reacquainted with her life in Virginia.

She had the unconditional support from Derek and the team. From time to time, Fran or Derek' sisters would come to visit and she enjoyed her time with them.

With the time going Derek practically lived with her. At first, he would come to dinner or she would go to his place; but soon they spent more and more time together. Penelope was really satisfied with this time together. However she was wondering if Derek would dare make a move on her soon. Since her return they hadn't shared a real kiss, only pecks on the cheek or quick ones on the lips…

She feared that he had changed his mind, despite what JJ and Emily could say.

***************************************************************************

Having his baby girl back in his life was the best thing that happened for a long time. Derek was more and more convinced that she was the woman of his life. He had let time to allow her to begin again her life near her friends, and they had managed to install a comfortable routine. He was spending most of his time at her place and this was really thrilling.

Now after more than five months, he was trying hard to find the right time to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted to talk things with her but every time he was willing to speak, something was holding him back.

It was after his return from a rather long case that he decided to act on his feelings. He had really missed her, her presence, her voice were something he didn't want to live without.

After leaving the Bureau that night, he immediately went to Penelope's. He knocked at the door without success. He then used his key, only to find an empty place.

He began to worry, neither Penelope, nor Clooney were there. He was grabbing his phone when Clooney sped towards him.

"Clooney, where were you?" he said kneeling.

The dog licked his face.

Derek got up and turned towards Penelope who was staring at him.

"Hey Baby girl." He said casually.

"hey." She said smiling sweetly.

The ambiance was awkward between them as if they hadn't met for a long time.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes we went out for a walk. And you, how was the case?"

"Tiring. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Are you hungry?"

"Not much I…never mind."

"What?" she asked gently.

"Penelope we need to talk." He said suddenly serious.

"Oh, well let's have a seat."

He followed her and sat beside her; but soon he left the couch.

***************************************************************************

Penelope was confused. What did he want to say to her? Maybe he was tired of constantly being at her place? Maybe…

Her thoughts were interrupted by his deep but hesitant voice.

"Penelope I love you, these weeks without you were hard and I wondered if…"

When he began to stutter she looked at him puzzled, since when Derek Morgan couldn't form a sentence…. and he was blushing.

"You wondered if we could take the next level in our relationship…" she finished for him.

He stared at her in shock then he graced her with one of his beautiful smile.

"Well yes. And you?"

"I want it too… I wondered when you would make a move… I was afraid you were no longer interested in me."

"Never." He said taking her in his arms.

"So sweetness, is that a new life for us?" she asked smiling.

"I'd rather say a new start baby girl." He said before kissing her fully on the lips.

They were soon interrupted by Clooney barking.

They laughed and joined the couch, where they talked about their plans for the future.

**THE END.**

**Well, here it is! Hope this ending didn't disappoint you…in that case let me know!**


End file.
